Falling In Love
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Spin-off to the Love Between Gods and Mortals trilogy. Follow the kids as they fall in love. Set in modern times. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the Greek Gods and Goddesses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Athena's POV

My daughter Psyche is 12 now. All the kids are 12.

"Can we go to the park?" Psyche asked.

I turned to Cato. "Do you wanna go to the park?"

He nodded. "Sure."

So we headed to the park.

~Line break~

The gang's all here. The parents sat down at a picnic table.

"Let's play tag team hide and seek tag! I call being on Psyche's team!" Katniss, Artemis's daughter exclaimed.

"But that's not fair! There are three of us and I don't have a partner!" Aphrodite's son Eros complained.

"Why don't you ask her?" Katniss pointed to a pretty 12 year old girl with red hair and blue eyes.

Eros grinned, looking at the girl with interest. "That's a great idea." He sauntered over to the girl.

Aphrodite gushed. "My son is becoming a ladies' man at a young age. I'm so proud."

Artemis sighed. "You are a horrible influence on your son. He's gonna be such a playboy."

"Well, what did you expect from the son of Aphrodite? To NOT flirt with girls?" Apollia said, taking her guitar out of its case.

"What is this, pick on Aphrodite day?" Aphrodite grumbled.

Artemis tried to change the subject. "So, sis, how is that CD coming?"

"It's going good. I've got about ten songs on it. I don't know why I didn't produce a CD sooner." Apollia said.

Ero's POV

"Hey. I'm Eros. What's your name, pretty lady?" I asked the pretty redhead.

"Daphne. And shouldn't you be thinking I have cooties like the other boys do?" Daphne asked in amusement.

"I'm not the other guys. Do you wanna be on my team for hide and seek tag? I need a partner." I said.

"I don't like playing with boys. In fact, I don't like boys at all." Daphne walked away.

Katniss and Pysche walked over to me.

"Dude, you got rejected BAD. Maybe you should wait till we're in high school to start flirting with girls." Katniss said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Psyche's POV

Katniss walked through the door of my house. "Ready for high school?" Olympia had a high school, called Olympia High School. Why my parents didn't go here instead of that high school on Earth is beyond me. But I'm not complaining. After all, if it wasn't for that high school on Earth, they wouldn't have met. And I probably wouldn't have been adopted.

"Hell yes! I'm the daughter of Athena! I'm smarter than most 14 year old girls. Of course I'm ready for high school." I said with enthusiasm.

I said goodbye to my mother and Katniss and I walked out of the door.

One week later...

Ero's POV

I saw some guy named Gloss flirting with Daphne. My blood boiled. I don't like boys my ass!

Seeing a helluva a lot of guys having girlfriends and getting girlfriends, and me not being one of them, made me anxious. Am I losing my touch? Girls have fallen for me all last year, except Daphne. Whereas my mom had ALL the guys falling for her. I guess I'm not as good when it comes to love.

"Eros, if Daphne will choose another guy over you, she's nuts. You're a great guy." Psyche said.

"Thanks, Psyche. Has anyone ever told you how nice and beautiful you are?" I asked.

She blushed. "I'm beautiful?"

"Hell yeah! I don't know why I never asked you out." I said. "I must have been crazy." I crashed my lips to hers and her eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss' POV

Two weeks later...

I was walking around the library trying to pick out a book to help with my project on the history of Olympia. I was about to turn the corner to check out the other bookshelves when someone bumped into me. The force of me being bumped into caused me to land on my ass.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The guy I had bumped into offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"It's okay. I didn't see where I was going." I said.

"My name's Orion." He shook my hand.

I blinked, realizing he was cute. "Katniss. I'm Artemis's adopted daughter."

"Artemis, as in the Goddess of the Hunt? That's awesome! I'm the son of Poseidon. I think your mom is friends with my dad." Orion said.

"That she is." I said.

"You know, you're pretty good lookin'. Do you wanna go out sometime?" Orion asked.

"Sure I would love to. My friend Psyche and her boyfriend Eros are going to the movies tonight. Wanna tag along with them?" I asked.

"Like a double date? Sure. See you at the movie theatre, pretty lady." Orion said, kissing my cheek.

I think he likes me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eros' POV

I put on a tight blue T-shirt that showed off my abs.

My mom smirked. "Showing off your muscles for a girl, huh?"

"Not just any girl. My girlfriend." I said.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? I'm so proud of you, sweetie! Artemis thought you were gonna turn into a playboy! I can't wait to call her and tell her she was wrong! So, who's this girl? What's she like? Is she pretty?" Mom asked.

"Yes, mom, she is pretty. And smart too. She's your friend Athena's daughter." I said.

"You're dating Psyche?!" My mom exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the movies." I said. I left the house.

Orion's POV

At the movie theatre...

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Katniss asked.

"The Cabin In The Woods." Eros said. He made a mock ghost noise.

Katniss paled. "I hate horror movies. They scare the shit out of me."

~Line break~

We were at a really scary part of the movie. Katniss screamed and put her head in my lap.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Eros said.

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I be? The girl I love is in my lap!" I exclaimed.

Katniss got her head out of my lap. "You love me?"

I nodded and leaned my face closer to hers. I kissed her.

"Awww! You two should start dating!" Psyche exclaimed.

"I think we will." Katniss said, kissing me again.

I could get used to this.

THE END


End file.
